


Darcy and Her Musically Inspired Soulmates

by ShadyMcKatie



Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:32:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5587837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadyMcKatie/pseuds/ShadyMcKatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of one shots revolving around Darcy and all of the soulmates that she could have. All inspired by different songs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darcy and Her Musically Inspired Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words on my skin, love in my heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1759835) by [amusewithaview](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amusewithaview/pseuds/amusewithaview). 



Darcy loved Sue Storm. She practically worshipped the ground that she walked on. Hell, she even loved Tony Stark by extension because he convinced Sue and her husband Reed Richards to relocate to Avengers Tower. Sue was a remarkably accomplished woman who managed to drag Richards away from the labs around hour twenty of nothing but science, which made Darcy’s job as lab assistant and science wrangler a hell of alot easier. Plus her shoe game was on point. Darcy would put her on the same level as Pepper Potts, and that was pretty much the highest shoe-related compliment there was. 

Though Darcy would never admit this to anyone else even under the threat of torture, she also enjoyed having Johnny Storm around the Tower. Sure, he was a bit of a pain in the ass, but he was nice to look at and could be downright hilarious at times. He really only talked to Sue. Darcy had never spoken to him, but he had thrown her a wink or a dirty smirk every now and then, so Darcy was perfectly content with the current arrangement. 

Johnny’s favorite topic of conversation was girls. He was constantly asking Sue what girls liked and what presents let them know that he was all about the sex and not about the commitment.Sue usually just sighed in annoyance, but it gave Darcy an easy way to be one step ahead of the gossip mill. She must have saved a small fortune on tabloid magazines since the Fantastic Four moved into the Tower. 

It was another typical weekday afternoon in the labs. Richards was on the verge of a breakthrough (according to him). thanks to some help from Jane. Darcy and Sue were hovering nearby to ensure that there wouldn’t be an explosions (related to fiery explosives or overinflated egos). Johnny practically flew into the room, dragging the hint of the scent of something burning with him. 

“Sue, I’ve made a decision,” he declared. She gave him a questioning look out of the side of her eye, but kept the majority of her attention on the two mad scientists. “I’m done with all of this dating around,” he continued. 

Sue snorted. “You called all that drama dating?” she asked. 

Johnny just plowed on. “I’m gonna wait for my soulmate. Don’t wanna give a bad impression, ya know?” 

“It might be a bit too late for that, Johnny,” Sue sighed, making sure that Richards didn’t accidently catch the sleeve of his lab coat on the open flame of a bunsen burner. “Your previous, uh, dating activities haven’t exactly been covert.” 

“Ouch, Sue, that was harsh,” Johnny said. “I’m sure Darcy over her has a better opinion of me.” He turned towards the aforementioned lab assistant, lifting an eyebrow in what Darcy had to admit was a drop dead sexy look. 

Darcy was so surprised that she nearly dropped the beaker she was holding. She had never expected Johnny to talk to her, much less know her name. So, as Darcy was want to do when she was surprised, she just blurted the first thing that came to her mind. “Sooner or later you’ll be screwing around.” She winced even before she finished speaking. God, she was awfully rude. 

Johnny was suddenly looking at her with such intensity, Darcy was scared to even breathe. It might have just been her imagination, but she could have sworn that the temperature of the room rose a few degrees. He took a few steps forward until Darcy had to crane her neck slightly to maintain eye contact. Good god, he was tall. Why had she never noticed that before? 

“No, I won’t do that,” he nearly whispered. Darcy gasped audibly. Sue shipped her head around, well aware of her brother’s words. 

Sue started herding both Jane and Richards out of the lab. “Alright, science has been canceled for the day. Time for the mad scientists to do something that doesn’t involve challenging the rules of the universe.” Both of the scientists made protests, but Sue shut them all down. Darcy added this incident to the top of the list of reasons why she loved Sue Storm. 

Darcy heard the door shut behind the arguing trio, but she was still too shocked to move, Johnny slowly raised his hand, paused for a moment, and then brush back a piece of Darcy’s hair that had escaped from her pony tail. Darcy couldn’t help the shiver than ran down her spine. 

“I mean it, you know,” Johnny continued. Darcy had never heard him be this serious, even after a mission or attack. “I would never do that to you.” He swallowed. “You obviously know about all those other girls, but it was never like that. They knew it was just a one night thing. And I know it probably wasn’t fair or the right thing to do, but I honestly didn’t mean to hurt anyone and I didn’t think I did. I, uh, didn’t really think about what would happen when I finally met you but, god, I really wish I did. You gotta believe me, Darcy, I wish I did.” 

Johnny continued, but Darcy barely heard what he was saying. She was too busy thinking. Yes, Darcy knew about all of those girls. She knew that he had a bit of a reputation. And, as far as she knew, he had never been in a committed relationship in his life. Logic dictated that, no matter what Johnny said, things wouldn’t change. She wasn’t special enough to change him. But Darcy knew that he was telling the truth. She could tell that he would never hurt her, not like that. So she shut Johnny up the best way she knew how. She kissed him.


End file.
